Foolhardy
by Frannie1
Summary: Pippin loves Diamond of Long Cleeve dearly, but when his love for her is announced Merry cannot stomach it. COMPLETE.
1. A Failed Admission

Disclaimer: I don't own _any_ of these characters, they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.   
Author's Note: I realize that some of the dates might be inaccurate, but understand that I do not need or want to be notified of them. Thanks. 

Chapter I: A Failed Admission 

"She calls me Peregrin." 

"But you said you love her." 

"But she calls me _Peregrin_." 

"Pippin, you said you _love_ her." 

"I didn't say that," Pippin protested. 

"Well, then what did you say?" 

"All right, so I did say that." Pippin sighed. "She just seems so distant from me, Merry. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" 

Merry crossed his arms. "Pippin, what did you tell me Diamond said to you?" 

"She said I was something special," Pippin said quietly. 

Merry nodded. "Now, doesn't that mean anything to you?" 

"It could." Pippin looked up at him. "It could mean she thinks I'm peculiar and was trying to find a nice way of saying it." 

"The only thing you can do is tell her how you feel," Merry advised. "You'll never find out otherwise." 

"I can't do that!" Pippin cried. He bit his fingernails. "I can already see the stunned, confused look on her face." 

"No, Pip, you're thinking of yourself." 

"Merry!" 

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." 

Pippin took a sip of tea. "So, you think I should tell her?" 

Merry nodded. "It would be the smart thing to do." 

"I won't be able to bear it if she doesn't feel the same way," Pippin said. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, causing Merry to wince. "I'll see you in a few days." 

He left Brandy Hall and headed straight to…well, he wasn't quite sure where he was going. He supposed he needed to speak with Diamond, but something inside him was pulling him back. 

"Peregrin?" 

He stopped abruptly and saw Diamond standing directly in front of him, staring curiously at him. "Em…hello, Diamond." 

"Your sister told me I could find you at Brandy Hall," she explained. "I guess she was right." 

He swallowed. "I suppose she was." He took a deep breath. "Er, Diamond, I just wanted to say…" 

"Yes?" 

"Uh…you, erm…your dress is nice," he finished quickly. 

"Thank you, Peregrin." She smiled. 

"Eh…would you like to go for a walk with me? Just for a bit." He thought his voice sounded a little frenetic. But she agreed all the same and they began walking. 

"This is nice," Diamond said after a while. "Just walking like this." 

Pippin nodded a bit nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Um," he began, his voice cracking. "Diamond, there's a reason I asked you to come along with me…well, it's because -" He stooped and plucked a few flowers from the earth. "I wanted to pick you some flowers." He thrust them into her hands, said, "Good-bye!" and was off. He only looked back once, and saw a frowning hobbit still standing there, watching him, the flowers hanging loosely from her fingers. 


	2. An Unexpected House Call

Chapter II: An Unexpected House Call 

Merry opened the door and ushered in his sopping wet cousin. After he had prepared some tea, he sat down to hear what Pippin had to say. 

"I couldn't do it, and I made a fool out of myself and upset her at the same time." He sighed. "I've been avoiding her for three days because of it." 

"What happened?" Merry questioned. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Pippin rested his head on the table. "All I know is she hates me now." 

Merry stood up suddenly. "Someone's at the door. I'll be right back." 

Pippin heard the door creak as it opened and closed. He only looked up when Merry called his name. 

"Pippin, you have a visitor." 

"What do you mean? No one knows that I'm here -" He stopped short. "Diamond." He stood up and tried to make himself look halfway decent. "I haven't seen you for a few days, how are you?" 

"Fine, Peregrin, absolutely fine." She glanced at Merry. "Peregrin, could I have a private word with you?" 

Pippin nodded and Merry left the room. "What? Is something wrong?" 

Diamond inhaled deeply. "I found out last night that my parents are trying to arrange a marriage for me. They say I'm 'getting too old and soon nobody will have' me. They say they've found a nice Bracegirdle lad." 

Pippin nodded, and trying to sound sincere, said, "Oh, well, that's wonderful, I'm sure, for you. I hope you'll be happy together." 

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with anger. "Papa was right! Peregrin Took, you _are_ a fool!" And with that, she stormed out the door. 

Pippin reached for a chair to support himself, but missed and landed on the hard wooden floor. He propped his head up with his hand. "Wonderful." 

"I take it didn't go so well," Merry said quietly. He shut the door Diamond had left open in her anger, and sat down beside his cousin. "Wouldn't care to talk about it, would you?" 

"I don't even know what's going on anymore," Pippin admitted. "One minute she's telling me she's getting married, the next, she's yelling at me." 

"Married?" Merry asked incredulously. 

"Her parents are arranging one with some Bracegirdle," Pippin said sadly. "Probably that Doderic, his parents have been trying to marry him off for years." 

Merry thought a moment. "So…why is Diamond mad at _you_?" 

"How would I know?" Pippin asked. "When she told me about the marriage, I tried to sound happy for her. Then she said her father was right and that I'm a fool, and she left." 

After a few minutes, Merry smiled. "But Pippin, you _are_ a fool." 

Pippin looked up. "Huh?" 

"Don't you see? Diamond's angry with you because you didn't protest to her marriage!" 

Pippin shook his head. "I don't follow." 

Merry exhaled loudly. "How can I put this? I think she likes you, Pip, more than a friend, I mean. Why _else_ would she react that way?" 

Pippin got to his feet. "I've got to tell her." He rushed to the door and swung it open. "I hope you're right, Merry." 

"Good luck." He walked to the door and watched his cousin run out into the pouring rain. Then, laughing softly to himself, he closed the door. "I hope I'm right too." 


	3. Pippin Makes a Confession

Chapter III: Pippin Makes a Confession 

As Pippin ran along the muddy road, he truly wished he had ridden his pony instead. His feet (not to mention the rest of his body) were freezing cold, and there had been no sign of Diamond of Long Cleeve. Apparently, she was a much faster walker than he was a runner. 

He was about to give up and turn around when he saw a tiny figure on the path ahead, sitting on a bench. "Diamond!" he cried. 

The hobbit looked up and turned toward him. "Who is that?" she called, squinting to recognize him. 

"It's Peregrin Took!" he answered. 

"What are you doing out here, Peregrin?" she asked, still sounding upset. "Go home!" 

"But Diamond!" he protested. 

"What now?" 

"I love you!" he shouted into the rain. 

"You what?" she yelled. 

"_I love you!_" he repeated more loudly. 

Diamond stood up rather shakily and stumbled over to him. "You - you what?" she asked quietly. 

"Please don't make me say it again, it was hard enough the first two times," he said, lowering his head in embarrassment. 

Diamond shook her head disbelievingly. "I never thought you could ever love me, Peregrin, I just never thought!" She grinned broadly and embraced him, though a bit hesitantly. She felt more comfortable the longer she held onto him, and hugged him more tightly. 

When they separated, Pippin said a bit quickly, "You're going to catch your death out here." 

Diamond shivered. "What about you, coming out into the rain without a coat." 

Pippin smiled sheepishly in realization that he had indeed forgotten his jacket. 

She tried to take his hand. "Come on. Oh, Peregrin, don't be shy, just hold my hand." 

He obeyed and was silent for a moment. "Uh, Diamond, I have something to ask you." 

She nodded excitedly, as if expecting something. "Yes?" 

"Could you call me Pippin?" he asked. 

Diamond seemed a bit surprised. "Oh, all right…Pippin." 

He smiled. The name sounded so wonderful and sweet coming from her lips…   
BR>Pippin laughed with a dreamy look in his eyes. "And then the next day we both got sick." 

Merry massaged his forehead and looked out the window. "Yes, you mentioned that…once or…twice." He yawned. 

"Have I?" Pippin asked absently. "These past two weeks have been like a dream." 

"More like a nightmare," Merry muttered. He ate a few spoonfuls of soup. "Have you spoken to Sam lately?" 

"No," Pippin replied, "but I hear Rosie's coming along quite well." He acquired that glazed look in his eyes once again. "I hope it's another girl and that they name her Diamond." 

Merry's spoon fell onto the table with a clatter. "Look, Pippin, I'm really glad that you've found a girl that you like, but _enough_ is _enough!_" He paid no heed to his cousin's shocked expression. "For the last two weeks it's been nothing but 'Diamond this' and 'Diamond that,' and 'we both got sick the very next day!' I'm tired of it." 

They say in silence for a moment, before Pippin slowly rose from the table. "I'd better go." He lied quickly about meeting his father at the pub, an excuse to leave Brandy Hall immediately. 

Merry didn't say anything, nor did he watch him go, he just stared at the table, feeling guilty for what he had said. 


	4. A Guilty Reunion

Chapter IV: A Guilty Reunion 

Pippin raised his spoon and tipped it, watching the broth and small chunks of vegetables plop into his bowl. He repeated the process several times before Diamond's voice awakened him from his temporary paralysis. 

"What's wrong, Pippin? You're not eating." She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Peregrin?" 

"Oh, uh, sorry…I guess I'm a little tired." He rubbed his eyes. 

"It's Meriadoc, isn't it?" When he looked up at her, she knew she had guessed right. "Stop being so stubborn, Pippin, and apologize to him. I know you miss him." 

"All right," Pippin conceded. He threw on his jacket. "I'll see you later." He opened the door and found Merry standing there, his hand raised to knock. "Merry!" 

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I had to apologize," Merry explained a bit frantically. 

"You don't need to apologize - it's me that should be sorry." Pippin let his friend inside and shut the door. 

"I shouldn't have said those things, Pippin…I had no right to say them," Merry said. "Do you forgive me?" 

"Of course I do! But it's me who's at fault," Pippin protested. "Can you forgive me for being so selfish?" 

Merry nodded and patted Pippin on the shoulder. "I'm sorry I got angry with you, I suppose I was a bit jealous that…that you didn't need me anymore." 

Pippin furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" 

He smiled. "Never mind. There I go again, spouting nonsense." Merry chuckled lightly. He looked past Pippin and saw Diamond peeking around a corner. "I think I should go now." 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Diamond rushed out and grabbed Merry's hand. "You're staying for supper, you must." 

Pippin looked at his cousin hopefully. "We promise not to poison you." 

Diamond laughed and pushed Merry into a chair at the table. "I hope we'll become good friends, Meriadoc." 

"Oh, well, then it's Merry." 

"Hm?" 

"My friends call me Merry." 


End file.
